Playlist
by Shannon Rape
Summary: He knew that he couldn’t forget Phil. The breath of the air, the sky, the rainbows… They all reminded Shannon Moore of Phil. There was no use in running away anymore. Philligaf Shannon x Punk
1. The Scientist

**Song 1**

**The Scientist – Coldplay **

**X**

Decisions.

Phil was makin' em.

He could have easily walked the distance to the shops that morning, but he didn't.

He could have gone down at any time that day, but he had chosen ten o'clock AM exactly.

He could have gone a bit slower.

Of course, if he had done any of those things, he wouldn't be here right now. Sitting in his car, fozen in shock at the body he knew now lay under it.

Now came another decision: should he get out of the car and check on the damage?

He should, of course he should... but would he?

His hand found the door handle, and the door clicked open. He stumbled out of the car as images of blood and gore and death shot through his mind, making him feel slightly nauseous. Not that blood and guts terrified him to any great extent, but the thought that he could have hurt an innocent pedestrian made him sick to his stomach.

There was no blood, thank the lord. No, instead there was a young man lying on the asphalt in front of his car, frightened out of his wits. His chest moved up and down rapidly with shallow breaths, and his hands were shaking madly. Phil knelt next to him and lifted the back of his neck gingerly.

"Is... are you..."

Are you alright? What a stupid fucking question.

"I'm okay." Whispered the man, trying to pick himself up.

"Are you sure man? 'Cos I should probably call an ambulance or something..."

"No!" He grabbed the front of Phil's shirt and used it to haul himself up into a sitting position, "No hospitals."

"But if you're hurt-"

"I don't like hospitals."

"Well, I don't like the dentist but that doesn't mean I-"

The hand gripped tighter on his shirt, choking him.

"Please-"

"Okay, I'm sorry. Just... at least let me take you home and get you cleaned up."

"That'd be nice," mumbled the man, allowing Phil to help him up. He gave a small yelp when he tried to put pressure on his right leg though, and grabbed on to Phil's waist for support.

"Hey, are you sure you don't want to at least have a doctor come over?"

The man whimpered softly and shook his head.

"Alright then... uh... What's your name?"

"Shannon."

X

Shannon fell asleep in the car, and woke a few hours later in a strange bed in an apartment not too far away from the crash. He panicked, not being able to remember what had happened, only that he was in a small bed in a small room, and he was all alone.

"J-Jeff? Matty?"

A strange man appeared in the doorway with a steaming mug of coffee.

"Who are Jeff and Matt?"

"Er... friends?"

"Oh. Well, when you're feeling up to it maybe you could give them a call." Phil set the mug down by Shannon's bed and sat down next to him. There was an awkward silence between the two of them; Shannon plucked at the bedspread and Phil looked down at his feet for a while.

"Uh... why am I here?"

Phil raised an eyebrow, "I accidentally hit you with my car. And you didn't want to go to the hospital, so-"

"Oh. Okay."

Phil reached over and placed his hand on Shannon's forehead, checking for a temperature. The skin was cool and dry, but he found himself lingering on those blonde locks, running his fingers over them delicately. Shannon's eyes fluttered closed in response, and a soft mewl escaped his lips.

"S-sorry," said Phil, withdrawing his hand.

Confused green eyes snapped open.

"No, that was nice. No-one's ever done that before."

"Uhhh,"

_Okay then_.

Phil resumed his petting then, smiling a little when the smaller man began to fall asleep again. The coffee lay forgotten on the bedside table.


	2. Love The Hardest Way

**Playlist: Song 2:**

"_**Love, the Hardest Way"**_** by HIM**

**

* * *

**

When Shannon had woken up, he'd seen that Phil was sitting beside the window, staring outside into the green world. "Phil?"

Phil looked back to where Shannon was. "Hmm?"

Shannon wanted to stand up but Phil laid him down again. "Don't leave."

"...you're afraid I'm gonna tell someone?" Shannon asked, his voice soft and demure. Then Phil stared at him before nodding his head strictly while Shannon let out a laugh.

A laugh twirling with happiness and dipped in sunshine.

It was like, even through the damages, Shannon's voice was beautiful enough to drown out the entire sea's tranquillity. Phil sat beside him, his heart slowly pumping as his olive eyes met with Shannon's green eyes.

"...is there anyone I can make this up to you?"

Shannon just stared at him.

Shannon then softly entwined their fingers together before he moved in softly and looked into Phil's eyes. "I don't want anything."

"There must be something!" Phil exclaimed.

Shannon shook his head and as if on cue, his cell phone went off. His ringtone of 'Love, The Hardest Way'...he picked up his phone and saw that it was Jeff. "Jeffy..." Shannon whispered. "How am I gonna explain this to him?"

Phil grabbed onto the phone and shut it. "Just until your injuries heal. Just please...don't talk to anyone. I can't let them see you like this."

Phil had a good reputation. Shannon had heard of him—and being the one to cause a car crash wasn't something that Phil would normally do. Hell, he never really knew all the stuff was true until he got a glimpse of Phil's trophies, his medals, of sportsmanship and debates. Phil was an athlete and also, incredibly smart and that was why Phil would be able to go to a perfect college and all.

Shannon stared down. Phil also had a reputation for being amazing in the sex department. He'd kissed, he'd fucked...but he never drank or anything and that really affected what he was doing in bed and how much he was harming the male underneath him.

"Um...Phil..."

"How'd you know my name?"

Shannon laughed. That sweet laugh. "...you're Phil Brooks...like...like 'the guy'...to date..."

Phil laughed. "Oh yeah?"

Shannon's blush crept across his flesh as he nodded slowly and then Phil lifted his chin, staring into his eyes. "How old are you, Shannon?"

"...I'm 16."

Phil nodded, almost to himself. "Shannon, I'll do anything for you. As long as you just don't leave this house for a while. Nobody can know, okay? I'll hide you in my room at night and all. But at day, my parents are almost never here so you can enjoy yourself...okay?"

Shannon stared at him for a moment before nodding his head. "O-okay..."

"Thank you, Shannon. I promise to make this stay worth while for you."

**

* * *

**

Phil watched as Shannon walked in, in his basketball shorts and Black Sabbath oversized t-shirt, sitting down onto the bed, grinning at him as Phil walked towards him, sitting down beside him. Shannon moved a bit. "Never been in a room alone with a guy before?" Phil smirked.

"I've never dated." Shannon sighed. "Matt is overprotective of me. That goes the same for Jeff. I'm like their baby. It's a fucking nightmare."

Phil let out a laugh.

"...hey, Phil?"

"Yeah?"

Shannon moved a bit closer to Phil. "I want...I want you to teach me."

"Teach you?" Phil cocked his head to one side. "What do you want? Tutoring in Math? Science? I only know Bio by the way-"

"I want you to teach meh how to kiss." Shannon said abruptly and then Phil stared at him for a while, lifting his chin and leaning in to plant a soft kiss onto his lips.

Phil watched Shannon's eyes blend into a mixture of curiosity and want as Shannon pressed his lips against Phil's, the moisture of his lips, not so dry, but silky enough and Phil absorbed the taste of Shannon, like a bowl of strawberries topped with whipped cream, the faint taste was astounding and Phil wanted more and more of it. Phil rolled his tongue around Shannon, forcing Shannon on his lap while Phil put Shannon's arms around his neck, and Shannon finally got the message, holding tightly as they kissed.

Phil pulled Shannon away for a moment, Shannon's hot breaths on Phil's flesh...

God, Phil wanted Shannon.

More and more.

Like a drug.

But he couldn't let Shannon know that.

Shannon was soft fleshed, so soft fleshed...and he wanted to ram him in every time he felt the softness of his flesh. It was almost as if Shannon was truly made for fucking. The scent, the taste...he _needed_ it.

Phil grabbed onto Shannon's hair and pressed his lips against Shannon's again, hungrily while Shannon pressed Phil's lips harder against his own, giggling as he pulled back but the lust still burned into Phil's eyes – the lust he tried so hard to hide. "Um...Shannon?"

"Hmm?"

He had to convince him somehow. He needed the taste right now...but he had to wait a few more hours. "Do you want to learn just kissing or anything else?"

"...no!" Shannon exclaimed, understanding what Phil meant. "NO WAY! I'm not gonna lose my virginity to a guy I'm not dating, Phil."

Phil's hand ran through Shannon's thigh, 'a sort of practice for later."

Shannon spun around. "You're insane."

"...no, I don't want to see you get hurt."

Shannon sighed angrily. "Just leave me alone."

Shannon went to walk towards the bathroom while Phil took a bunch of his own clothing, placing it on the sink, walking back outside and peeking from the glass that was at the top of the door. Phil wanted to gasp as Shannon slipped out of his clothing, his flesh was perfect...immaculate. He wanted it so badly. He needed it so badly...

Phil looked back at the drawer, where a bottle of alcohol resided. He needed to do it... he swore to himself he'd never use it and it was supposed to fill his Saturday night, to break the bottle against the stone and watch his peers gasp at his independence—but tonight, he just needed to use it.

As he spilled the tequila into the water, he felt so dirty, so filthy—but he needed Shannon so much. He needed him so damn much...

Then as Shannon slipped off the door, Phil quickly put the bottle inside of his trashcan, buried into a mess of candy wrappers and soda cans and he turned around, giving the water bottle to Shannon. "Here."

Shannon quickly unscrewed the cap and Phil felt tight curls form into his stomach...acid...as he watched Shannon take the first sip of the tequila infested water.


	3. Keine Lust

_**Song Three:**_

_**Keine Lust; by Rammenstein**_

_Person Three: MANY Apoligies here! I really didn't mean to take this long, but there's a sex scene here and I just couldn't get it done. Since I know person one doesn't like reading sex scenes I will be nice enough to give these little -sex scene- parts to seperate the porn from the important story parts!_

_Also, the song Shannon sings while semi-drunk is 'Butterfly' a DDR song._

_**Xxx- Playlist; Keine Lust-xxX**  
_

Phillip Jack Brooks wasn't a bad kid or anything, wasn't exactly good either, but he wasn't the type of person you see mugging people for drug money or any crap like that, but he also wasn't the guy who got straight A's and went to bed at nine every night. He defiantly wasn't the type of guy to get someone drunk for his own personal benefit though.

So why was Shannon, unknowingly, drinking water laced with tequila?

Because he had never felt this way before. Phil wasn't a slut or anything, but he _had _kissed a quite few guys in his life that had ranged from one of the most beautiful little twinks to the most buff and sexy dom. None of them compared to Shannon in anyway.

He couldn't get his mind off of the blue eyed boy, and it was driving him crazy. So he had done it. He had poured the tequila in the water, had lied to Shannon when he quested why it tasted funny_ ('Different areas get different water supplies, so of course they're gonna taste different.') _and had even said that the boy needed to keep himself more well hydrated and got him more of the alcohol laced drink.

And now Shannon sat before him, giggling and spinning around the room for no reason.

"H-Hey Phiily!" The blond giggled, twirling around in a large circle. "I feel all light and prettifull- like a butterfly! Do I look like a butterfly Philly-caake?"

"Yeah Shannon, you like a beautiful little butterfly.." Phil leaned forward and stopped Shannon's spinning, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Hey Shannon do you want anything else to drink?"

"Nuh-Uh Phil-Phil, I'm not thiirshty anymore.. I am kinda dizzy though.." He giggled again and started spin once more. "Weee! Eeyee eeee eyeee aam yoour liitle buutterfly! Green blaaack aaand blue making colourssh in the skyyy!"

Phil held back a chuckle at Shannon's tipsy behavior. The ravenette himself was straight edge, and hadn't been quite sure how much the younger man would need to be vulnerable enough to.. well.. yeah.

Phil bit his lip and shook his head, clearing his mind. Right now he needed to go through with his plan, after all, he'd already gone as far as to get the poor boy so hammered he was acting like a five year old. If he just stopped now then he'd have a lot explaining to do the next day.

"H-Hey Shannon?" The olive eyed boy finally spoke, and cursed how shakey his voice sounded.

"Yesssh, Silly-Philly?"

"Do you want some more kissing lessons today?" Shannon's baby blue eyes widened as he stopped spinning, and for a second Phil wondered if the blonde really was drunk enough.

"That sounds w-oo-nderful!" Shannon toppled foward slightly, his face landing in Phil's chest.

The ravenette should have been happy, everything was going perfect to plan. Shannon was happy and drunk, and wanted more kissing lessons. So why did he have such a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach? Why did his heart twist when he looked down into the blond's eyes? Why did was he so addicted to the blue eyed boy? Why couldn't he stop himself..?

Suddenly all of Phil's thoughts died as Shannon pushed his head upwards, capturing the raven's lips in his own. For a second he didn't respond, just let the petite blond sloppily mash their lips together, until finally Phil wrapped his arms around the younger boy's waist.

Shannon followed suit, latching his arms around Phil's neck as the raven haired man gently prodded the smaller man's lips with his tongue. The olive eyed boy had to hold back the urge to grin like an idiot when he felt the lips part, and a tongue start to slowly make it's way to his mouth.

The two just stayed like this for a while, the passion slowly but surely building between them. Finally though Phil pulled away, realizing both their needs for air. The ravenette couldn't but gasp though at the site Shannon made. Flushed face, swelling lips, and a string of saliva dangling down off his chin.

"F-Fuck Philly.." The blond muttered breathlessly. "Th-That was amazing! Can we do more?"

"Shannon, if you let I can make you touch the moon.." Phil gently ran a hand through the spun gold hair.

"Th-The moon?" Shannon's eyes sparkled. "Well what are we waiting for?!"

Phil gently place a few butterfly kisses along Shan's cheek, staying a little longer on each kiss onto he was suckling little hickeys onto his neck. He may have gotten the petite blond drunk he could do this, but that didn't mean Phil wasn't going to worship his blue eyed angel the entire time.

The ravenette pulled away for a second to rid Shannon and himself of their shirts before going back to suckling a path down his body. Shannon was now pressed up against the wall, panting and moaning as he felt Phil's tongue and lips go up and down his chest, leaving a wet trail of saliva behind.

Finally Shannon broke, shoving Phill off him and onto the bed. The blond latched his mouth onto any skin he saw, trying to give the older boy the same pleasure he got. And by the sounds that were coming from Phil's mouth he was doing a pretty good (albeit sloppy) job. While the blond was busy with his ministrations Phil undid the younger man's pants, slipping a hand past them and the boxers underneath.

"Oooh- Gawwd Phil!" Shannon moaned, pulling his head off Phil's nipple.

_**Xxx- There Is Sexxings Below This-xxX  
**_

The olive eyed boy had snuck his hand in and was brushing his finger's against the blond above him's entrance. Shannon whimpered and started to wiggle his bottom, silently (and not-so silently) begging Phil to actually shove his fingers in.

"Relax Shannon, they're still dry," Phil breathed into his ear, nibbling on the lobe slightly. "Anyway, this is gonna be hard with pants on."

Phil and Shannon untangled themselves from each other as they both made quick work of their pants and shorts, and Phil quickly grabbed a small tube of lube. While Shannon positioned himself on the bed (laying on his back with his legs spread eagle) Phil rubbed a small glob of the goop-like liquid over two of his fingers before getting on the bed himself.

The ravenette rested his body on his elbows between Shannon's leg, slipping a finger into the younger boy's entrance. Shannon moaned and gripped the sheets, his eyes rolling back into his head as Phil slowly fingered him. The blond moaned and whimpered as he felt the finger inside of him go faster and switch angles until finally-

"Holy fuck!" Shannon screamed, arching up off the bed. "Wh-What the fuck was that..?"

"That, my little Shan," Phil whispered huskily. "Was your prostate."

Shannon continued to scream and whimper as the ravenette slipped another finger in, scissoring them and hitting his prostate each time. After a few minutes the petite boy was bucking himself against the fingers, doing anything to get more pressure on that amazing spot.

"F-Fuuck Philly! Need more!" Lust hazed, baby blue eyes met with matching olive green ones. "I need you.."

Phil nodded and took his fingers out of Shannon. He reached over and grabbed the lube again, this time slathering it over his length. Carefully he positioned himself at Shannon's entrance, slowly pushing himself in. Shannon whimpered and bit his lip so hard it started to bleed. Phil didn't notice though, he was lost in a world of pure pleasure. The feeling of Shannon's heat pulsing around him felt so wonderful he had to fight to keep himself was just thrusting in and out of the blond without care.

"Sh-Shan?" Phil finally panted out, looking down at his lover's pained face.

"S'okay.. just b-burns a bit..." Shannon opened his eyes, letting them meet Phil's. "J-Just go.. and t-try to find that spot again p-please."

Phil nodded and started to slowly pump himself in and out of the younger boy, trying his best to find Shannon's prostate again. With each angle change and each thrust though all he heard was pained whimpers- until.

"Oh- god! Th-there Phil! F-fuck! Hit it again!"

The ravenette obeyed, building up speed as he kept his angle, making sure that Shannon felt just as much pleasure as he did. After a few minutes the two felt a natural rhythm, gasps and moans filling the room. As the speed steadily built so did the heat in both their bellies, and when Phil felt himself start to lose control he wrapped his hand around Shannon's length, pumping fast.

The speed got faster and the heat built, and built, until the two screamed out in completion.

"Oh-Oh- FUUUCK!" Shannon's voice echoed off the walls.

"Mmmmm.. Shannon!!" Phil's followed suit a second later.

The ravenette was able to thrust into the blond twice more before his entire body gave out, and he colapsed onto Shannon's chest. After a few minutes of heavy panting Phil rolled over and pulled the petite boy into his arms, placing butterfly kisses along his face and neck.

_**Xxx- There is Sexxings Above This-xxX  
**_

Phil glanced over at the blonde, who had peacefully drifted off to sleep, and felt his heart skip three beats.

His golden hair was just slightly frizzed from the experience, stray pieces gently falling over his closed eyes. His face completely at ease as he lay in the gently afterglow of sex. For a second Phil felt his stomach though when he felt, well rather smelled, Shannon's breath. The whiskey smell was still there, and pungent. The ravenette teethed his lip ring before shaking his head slightly.

Shannon couldn't have been COMPLETELY hammered, right? He had to have known a little bit what he was doing.. and had to have liked it! ...Right?

Phil pushed all those thoughts aside though, tugging the blanket up on top of them, not even bothering to clean any of their mess off.

He would deal with it in the morning.


End file.
